farilyoddparentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairies
Jorgen Von Strangle (voiced by Daran Norris with an Austrian accent), the "toughest fairy in the Universe", is a high-ranking official in Fairy World. He uses an over-sized wand, is the tallest fairy, and is one of the very few fairies who do not levitate in the series. Unlike other fairies who "poof" from place to place, Jorgen appears and disappears in the form of an atomic explosion and has a jet pack instead of wings (he has stated in "The Temp" that he has them because the normal fairy wands and wings are "too wimpy/girly" for him). In "The Zappies", he mentioned he has had only one godchild, Winston; the reason for this, as revealed in "Temporary Fairy", is that his extreme wish-granting and daredevil stunts unnecessarily endanger the lives of godchildren. He is a big supporter of "Da Rules. He is sadistic and enjoys the idea of others cowering in fear of him, which affects his ability to have friends beside Cosmo and Wanda. Although Jorgen is known as the toughest fairy in Fairy World, he is seen multiple times crying in front of Cosmo and Wanda. Jorgen has a smaller wand hidden in his boot, as seen in''Wishology''. Over the course of the series, his relationship with Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda has changed.In the start of the series that they showed him he was a lot more rough and meaner to Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy but as the series went on he has gotten much softer and nicer to them. It is later revealed in "Cosmo Rules" that Cosmo is his distant (and possibly long-lost) cousin. Based on his voice and mannerisms, he appears to be a parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger. *'Binky Abdul' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker), a meek, yet optimistic fairy who is always getting hurt or beaten up by Jorgen. He is the star of the former Fairy World TV show "Leave It to Binky" and is managed by his mother. He was featured as a main character in "Timmy the Barbarian". His last name, Abdul, is supposed to be a parody of Paula Abdul, a former judge from the singing contest show American Idol. *'Juandissimo Magnifico' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is Remy Buxaplenty's sexy, beefcake fairy godparent and speaks with a Spanish accent. His rule book is entitled "El Rules" instead of the regular "Da Rules". He is often a villain in the episodes he appears in, along with Remy Buxaplenty but is actually a kind fairy that Timmy considers a friend. He thinks he is the best-looking fairy in the world. He is also Wanda's ex-boyfriend, and is still infatuated over her. He occasionally rips his tight white shirts with his muscles, sometimes even several times consecutively. He works as a massage practitioner. Wanda has returned his feelings once, being shot by Cupid's arrow. *'Cupid' (voiced by Tom Kenny) is extremely effeminate, and promotes love across the universe, yet his arrogance contrasts his love-themed abilities. In "Love Struck", it was revealed that Cupid loses his powers and becomes ill if there is no love in the world. *'Tooth Fairy' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is one of the few adult-sized fairies. *'The April Fool' (voiced by Daran Norris) is a character who pulls bad pranks and is sent back to Fairy World if they can't be completed[clarification needed]. His nasal voice and trademark punchline, "What's up with that?", are modeled after comedian Jerry Seinfeld[citation needed]. He is also a doctor where Rip Studwell works. *'Blonda Fairywinkle' (voiced by Tara Strong and Susanne Blakeslee), Wanda's famous twin sister and Poof's only known aunt, stars in Jorgen von Strangle's favorite Fairy World soap opera"All My Biceps". According to Wanda, their mother favored Blonda as a child. The two originally hated each other openly (A popular method being a samurai sword fight to the death), believing that the other had the "easy life", but they made peace[episode needed] shortly after they assumed each other's lives and discovered just how tough they both have it. Blonda is a direct parody ofSusan Lucci, in that, despite being favored by fans, has always been passed up for a "Zappy Award" (the Fairy World version of an Emmy Award) for her work on a famous soap opera. The original voice actor was Seinfeld's Julia Louis-Dreyfus, which was uncredited, according to the creator Butch Hartman.[3] *'Big Daddy Fairywinkle' (voiced by Tony Sirico), Wanda and Blonda's father, is the only fairy in Fairy World who can take care of "Stinky Magic", and is one of the few beings who can intimidate Jorgen. He is the head of both Fairy World's garbage disposal company and mafia. Big Daddy dresses and speaks like a 1930's mafia boss. He also mentions that he dislikes Cosmo for his stupidity and inability to listen to Wanda. Despite his devoted love for his daughter Wanda, Big Daddy does not seem to mind Mama Cosma's motives of destroying her; in contrast, he becomes more attracted to her every attempt. Big Daddy is Poof's only remaining grandfather. *'Mama Cosma' (voiced by Jane Carr), Cosmo and Schnozmo's mother, loathes Wanda and repeatedly attempts to get rid of her, due to the over-protective bond she has with her son. Recently[when?], she has acted more civil towards Wanda, possibly due to Poof's birth. Mama Cosma is Poof's only known grandmother. *'Schnozmo Cosma' (voiced by Dana Carvey) is Cosmo's older and large-nosed sbrother. Although it is said by Wanda that Cosmo was an only child, Schnozmo appeared several seasons later. He is a skilled con-artist, which Wanda tries to save Cosmo from, however, he still loves Cosmo and never means to hurt him. (First seen in Double-Oh Schnozmo). *'Harvey Sandman' (voiced by Jackie Mason) is a fairy who owns a mattress company, and is responsible for all sleep-based wishes. *'Joe Simek' (voiced by Magdala Bedrin), Cosmo's robot companion from the episode "Future Lost." Joe and Cosmo fight off the robots with their continental breakfast to save Timmy and recently buff Denzel Crocker from the Big Brain. *'Rip Studwell' (voiced by Jim Ward and Butch Hartman) is a fairy doctor who insists on being referred to by his full name. In the episode "Hairicane", it is revealed that he wears a toupee. *'Simon Sparklefield' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is a parody of Simon Cowell[citation needed]. *'Billy Crystal Ball' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is a parody of Billy Crystal[citation needed]. *'Poof Everwish' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is a doctor on Blonda's soap opera, "All My Biceps". *'Fairy Hart' (voiced by Mary Hart) is a fairy reporter. She has made appearances in a few episodes. She is also a parody of Mary Hart. *'Nana Boom Boom', Jorgen's grandmother who apparently shouts "BOOM BOOM" whenever she appears. *'Bob Glimmer' (voiced by Bob Goen), another fairy reporter. He has made appearances in a few episodes. *The Fairy Taxi Driver, who appears before fairy godparents who are no longer needed by their godchildren. *'Fairy Reassigner' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui), who appears in "The Switch Glitch". *'Fairy Mason' is a fairy lawyer who was only seen in "Genie Meanie Minie Mo". *'Papa Cosma' (voiced by Daran Norris) is Cosmo's father. He was turned into a fly by his infant son[episode needed]. He is also Poof's Grandfather. *'Goldie Goldenglow' (voiced by Tara Strong) is Poof's first girlfriend. She has the shape of a triangle. Poof and Foop fight for her love in the episode Love Triangle